dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior
Background The Warrior is a specialist in physical melee combat. Quick and agile, the Warrior relies on fast-paced melee combos! The Warrior comes from Ironwood Forest. Legend has it that he was brought to the town as an infant by his mother under mysterious circumstances. Even as a young boy, he was always quick and strong. As he grew, he found himself easily outstripping his peers in the arts of war. In his heart though, he always longed for the truth of his birth and his lineage and now finds himself on a path of personal discovery. History Losing his mother and abandoned by his father at a young age, the Warrior starts his long journey to become the "greatest warrior ever", hoping that someday he will cross paths with his father once again. Noted Warriors *Prairie Town Master Trainer - Master Warrior Duncan *Calderock Town Master Trainer - Master Warrior Chandler *Saint Haven Master Trainer - Master Warrior Rodrigo *Lotus Marsh Master Trainer - Master Warrior Pedro *Barnac *Lambert As a Non-Player Character If not selected as a Player Character, the role of the Warrior in the game will be taken over by Xian. He appears in a series of side quests when playing as an Archer, or in several of the story quests when playing as an Academic. Like the Player character, Xian is seeking for his father Lambert, and will sometimes make remarks about it when spoken to. Differences *He has a scar under his left eye. *Met Triana at Prairie Town at the beginning of the storyline, and they have been together ever since. Xian has commented that he considers himself a burden to Triana. *He is the only main character that becomes Argenta's slave. *He seems to be the one who trusts Ignacio the most, as he gets very irritated every time the Academic suggests that he should not trust him. *He does the mission that involves retrieving a piece of Velskud's wing from Dark Overlord Tower for Ignacio's ritual by himself. *Along with Edan and Angelica, he goes on a mission to retrieve the Ancient's Scroll from Stitchy at Explosion Zone in Withered Leaves Forest to complete Ignacio's ritual. *Along with Triana, he is the one who accompanies Geraint to Captain Darlant's Ship to confirm the rebirth of Serpentra, witnessing Geraint's death. They both get infected with Serpentra's blood, but he is more concerned about Triana due to him considering himself a burden to her, and feeling at fault for Geraint's death. Xian then requests the Academic for her help to make a medicine to delay Triana's symptoms. Overview Stats *1 STR = 0.5 Physical ATK *1 AGI = 0.25 Physical ATK Equipment : For a complete list of equipment available for this class, see Warrior Equipment. *Swords List *Axes List *Hammers List *Gauntlets List Skill Tree Skill List *All skill requires 3 SP on first level and 1 SP on further leveling. Specialization At level 15 all classes have the possibility to specialize in the abilities they desire, to later power them up further when leveling up. The following are the specializations available for the Warrior class. Sword Master Sword Masters are equipped with mainly damaging attacks and can use them to block incoming attacks with ease and retaliate with destructive force. Mercenary Mercenaries can act as both DPS and Support roles in parties as they have both DPS, party buff and enemy debuff skills. They are more heavily armored with Sword Masters but deal less damage due to their slowness. Trivia In other localizations Gallery Warrior Character Sheet.jpg|Character sheet Warrior-2.png|Official artwork Warrior-Headshot.jpg|Official artwork Warrior.jpg|With Lily and Daisy Warrior-Swimsuit.jpg|Official art on a swimsuit Warrior_Hound.jpg|Walking a hound Warrior-Wake-Up.jpg Category:Classes Category:Base Classes Category:Humans